toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Ladybug
"Don't worry, honey, I'm coming to save you!" —'Mr. Ladybug', "Lovers Kidnapped!" Mr. Ladybug is the male half of the ladybug couple, his wife being Mrs. Ladybug. The two love each other very dearly, so if one were to get kidnapped the other would go on the rescue team to help save them. History ''Toy Island'' Mr. Ladybug debuted in the first episode of Season 3. It appears that he had come to the Island sometime in between Seasons 2 and 3. In most episodes, he appears with his wife looking out at some romantic scene, and the two often nuzzle up to each other and/or kiss. However, when the Triple M Crew attacks the Island, it is most common for them both to get kidnapped and have to be saved by the Toy Island Crew. Mr. Ladybug joins Cuckoo on the rescue team in "Lovers Kidnapped!" when their wives are captured by the Triple M Crew. They are able to rescue them in the next episode. He appears in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour where he and his wife are some of the first characters kidnapped. Mr. Ladybug has on two occasions been forced to join the rescue squad to save the more able-bodied members of the Toy Island Crew. Luckily, he is able to save them with the combined efforts of the other characters. Mr. Ladybug and his wife later help Cuckoo and Ostreena to mend their relationship after the two birds argue. In Season 4, he returns with a similar role to the past season, although the main difference is that in some episodes the camera does not even focus on him once, and there are less kidnappings in general as well. Mr. Ladybug, along with the other lovers, end up getting kidnapped in "Lovers Captured". Luckily, they are able to escape, and thanks to the power of love they make it out even before the rescue squad shows up. Mr. Ladybug returns in Season 5 where he and his wife open a musical café in the main plaza. He prepares the coffee for the customers. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Mr. Ladybug appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! with a smaller role than in other seasons. Not only does he have no dialogue in many episodes, but he is never involved in the main action of the episodes. ''Curtis Ball'' series In Curtis Ball Tournament Mr. Ladybug appears as an unlockable player character combined with his wife as Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. They are a default member of Team Quack. They are a Tricky type character because they use a variety of moves to trick their opponents. They have excellent Dodge and Recovery, while suffering in Attack, Defense, and Reach. Their special abilities are said to be excellent as well. Their regular special ability is Love Connection, where they are able to teleport the ball between themselves via their love connection for thirty seconds. Their friend ability is Triple Threat, where they form a friendship connection with a friend and can pass the ball between themselves for thirty seconds, although it only has a 90% success rate. Mr. Ladybug returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as the unlockable Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. They can be unlocked by clearing both Cuckoo's and Ostreena's request. They are now classified as a Nimble type player, having good Skill, Dodge, Jump, Trick, and Trounce. However, they have poor Water Speed, Power, Reach, Air Time, and Stability. They also exude a minute Heal effect thanks to their lounge music. For their campaign condition, they strive to become Curtis Ball stars by clearing the national tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Mr. Ladybug appears as a minigame host in ''Toy Island Party! alongside his wife, in charge of minigames involved with cooperation. ''Friends' Racing'' Mr. Ladybug appears in Friends' Racing as half of the unlockable player character Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. They are a lightweight character and drive small karts. They give a small acceleration bonus, and are unlocked by clearing the Snake Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Romantic River, a course based on the stereotypical rivers where lovers spend the night. ''Friends' Baseball'' Mr. Ladybug appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Cuckoo Flyers. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Mr. Ladybug, along with Mrs. Ladybug, can be summoned from Friend Boxes as an assist character in Toy Island Adventures. Together, the two of them can carry the player across gaps and can daze foes using their microphones. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Mr. Ladybugs appear as part of the unlockable playable character Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Yarn Mr. Ladybug is much more woolen and visibly knitted than the regular Mr. Ladybug, and he has buttons for eyes. The two Ladybugs have fast movement speed but low stamina. They wield the Love Stereo, a heart-shaped stereo set. When they sing into their mics, their voices are amplified forwards in two conical figurations. Their secondary attack shifts the stereo into a surround sound format, sending their voices outwards in a circle. The Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug amiibo is part of Wave 6 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle, it increases their stamina and the speed at which they use their attacks for 30 seconds. Their special costume has Mr. Ladybug wearing a striped shirt, ascot, and sailor's hat while Mrs. Ladybug wears a floral-print dress, a pearl necklace, and a floppy straw hat. ''Toy Island Tennis Mr. Ladybug appears as a participant in Toy Island Tennis alongside his wife as part of DLC Pack 3, once again referred to as Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. Their default partner is Dandelion. Together classified as a Defense player, they have good speed, technique, and reach but abysmal power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Mr. Ladybug appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as the combined Defense type player Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug. They are only playable in soccer and volleyball. They boast excellent control - the best in the game - at the cost of below-average speed, power, and finesse. As a computer participant, they play as a Strategist, assisting in competitive manoeuvres only when necessary. Mr. Ladybug can be seen spectating on Sky Garden and Dino Stadium. Mr. & Mrs. Ladybug share a player card of gold rarity. Character Mr. Ladybug loves and cares for his wife very deeply. They are almost inseparable, as the only times the two are not together by their own free will is when they are hanging out with their friends, he being with Cuckoo and the like. As well, whenever his wife is kidnapped, he will go on the rescue squad to have a first-hand part in her rescue, making sure she is handled safely. As well, Mr. Ladybug is a champion tenor. His singing has earned him trophies and world recognition, and it was in a singing festival where he met his wife. Appearance Mr. Ladybug has a black head and body. His wing plates are blue, and he has black hearts on them as well. Trivia *The official soundtrack credits some songs that are reportedly sung by him and his wife, but obviously it isn't possible. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters